Characters Watch the Movie: HTTYD
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: This is the first fic in my characters watch the movie/TV show they star in series. Thank to LauraJr for the idea. The Tv shows/Movies I am planning to write will be posted on my profile and added to over time. If you have a request please send me a PM and if I am familiar with the show I will do my best to write it. So read and enjoy How To Train Your Dragon, watching the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO LaurenJr FOR HER AWESOMNESS CAUSE IT WASN'T UNTIL I READ HER STORY ABOUT THE CHARACTER WATCHING THE MOVIE THAT I LOOKED THROUGH THE FANDOM AND FOUND THAT THERE ACTUALLY WASN'T A SINGLE OTHER FANFIC ABOUT THE CHARACTERS WATCHING THE MOVIE. HER BRILLIANT WRITING INSPIRED ME TO TRY AND ATTEMPT IT MYSELF AND THEN I REALISED… HEY! BARELY ANYONE WRITES ABOUT CHARACTERS WATCHING MOVIES/TV SHOWS SO THE CURRENT PROJECT I'M WORKING ON IS A SERIES OF MULTI CHAPTER FICS THAT ARE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS OF SAID MOVIE/TV SHOW GATHERING TOGETHER OR BEING FORCED TOGETHER TO WATCH THEMSELVES ACT IT OUT.**

Normal  
"Normal speaking"  
_'Dragon Speaking'_  
**Everything in the movie**

Hiccup paused, examining the items that he had packed into the basket. He added a few more keep safes from his childhood then placed his sketchbooks on the very tip of the pile and closed the top, making sure that the clasp was firmly in place before turning and moving towards his closet, pulling out the complex pieces of leather bound together that helped him to fly before donning what he had dubbed his flight suit. He took one last look around the place that had been his sanctuary since childhood, picked up the basket and exited the room. He could see his dad out of the window down by the docks, shouting orders at the Vikings who were unloading a vast amount of cargo onto the wooden barrows used to cart the stuff from their stores. He sighed and took one last look at the man who raised him… sort of. "Bye Dad, I know you probably won't miss me once you figure out the reason that I'm leaving. That's okay though, I mean, I got used to you being disappointed in me, this time I just won't be around to be ridiculed for it," he closed his eyes and turned his head away, clomping quietly down the stairs.

He left the note he had written on his father's axe that rested on the table, certain the beefy warrior would see it when he finally came back to the house. Hiccup turned on his heel and headed for the back of the house towards the back door, if he went through the front he would be surrounded by villagers all asking how he went from being Hiccup the Useless to Hiccup the Dragon Tamer, he didn't think he could handle that. Why did the village elder have to choose him anyway? He didn't want to kill the dragon, all he wanted was peace between the dragons and the humans but after what he had seen on his first flight, the horrible monster in the nest that forced the dragons to do their bidding, he didn't think that could ever happen. Just as he reached the back door a brilliant flash filled the village and every single person vanished including Astrid who had been sneaking away to finally catch Hiccup red handed with whatever he was doing.

A loud crack filled a nest far of the shores of the island and a great beast roared as her servants were taken from her, vanishing into thin air. First her only night fury had disappeared only to reappear with a small human then go again and now a power greater than hers had stolen those that had fed her hunger and appeased her temper. The Vikings of Berk flashed into a huge cavern, each being dumped on the floor in a huge mass heap except Hiccup who was set down carefully apart from the rest so he was hidden in the shadows away from prying eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS! I STOICK THE VAST CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOLIGANS DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE AND DECLARE YOUR PURPOSE!" Stoick bellowed but it was less intimidating then he hoped due to the fact that he was currently sprawled on the floor under half of the village.

Hiccup sniggered and the villagers glanced over at him in surprise while Stoick glared at him with his eyebrows raised. "What? Your lying on the ground after a powerful force just transferred you, me and the entire village into a cavern in the middle of who knows where and even when buried under half the village… you have my condolences by the way, I'm not certain you'll ever see the light of day again with them on you. Where was I… oh yes, even buried under half the village your still bellowing about your own self-importance and demanding to know who said higher power is. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and the threats to a standstill until I knew whether or not this "power" actually means to do us harm or not." Hiccup finished his rant without having once raised his voice or having made his temper known saying the entire speech with a moderate level of calm.

"Thank you young Hiccup, it has been a while since one so young has defended our honour. We are the Fates or the Sisters Three. Clotho spins the threads of life, Lachesis measures the threads of life and Atropos cuts the threads of life. We do not control nor do we command destiny we can only see that it is brought to fruition however we have grown weary of the way our great heroes have been treated through the centuries and as we are endless we have looked back through the times to right the wrongs that have been done. Your destinies must still play out but after what we show you will come to be we shall allow you to rethread the loom of your destiny. Be honoured young one for we do not allow many of your world this honour, only a select few through time have been given this treasure. We shall send a guide down to help in a few moments, please… do not attack those she shall bring to join you as they are not allowed to harm just as you are forbidden to lay a hand on them in anger" the raspy voices that had echoed through the cavern, stilling the villagers who had clambered to their feet and were milling about the cavern in an attempt to find an exit.

"Well I say we do what the ladies want as you could hear they have… abilities Stoick and I for one don't want to lose the rest of me limbs. I'm rather attached to the ones that I have left." Gobber nodded resolutely and stared about as the people around his slowly nodded their heads in agreement and Stoick frowned thoughtfully before nodding as well. "Very well, please enter the room. Sit. Relax," one of the sisters voices offered, a huge panel in one of the rock walls sliding open to reveal a huge chamber. There was a giant screen sat against one wall with heaps and heaps of soft fur rugs and chairs set up in front of it, a large space was left bare next to where they could sit and they all glanced at each other in confusion, unable to think of who could be joining them. For the second time that day a flash filled the room though this one was less bright and had a more natural feel to it. When the light was gone it revealed a young boy standing in the centre of the room "Good morning warriors. My name is Eutychios meaning fortune, but you may call me Tychi. I am the messenger to the fates. I do believe that I have to bring in the other half of the audience before we can begin but first let me warn you, fighting will not be tolerated between your two sides." He said all that he had to with a kind steady tone before he ended with a slightly threatening tone and a harsh glare that rested on all of them, letting them know that he was very serious about that.

He flicked his wrist in a complicated motion and the wall on the other side of the cavern slid slowly open, the Vikings sneered and reached for their weapons as they saw what was on the other side, they were too busy thinking of fighting the dragons that growled back at them to notice the worried glances Toothless and Hiccup shared, glancing between their two sides worriedly "STOP! I told you that fighting will not be tolerated and I meant it, now sit down. Shut up and enjoy the movie!" Tychi's faces had become a moulted shade of puce and he thrust out his arms, sending both sides back and onto their sides of the room. The Vikings bristled but took their seats with grudging expressions while the dragons who didn't look any happier settled down on the ground, several blowing fire and creating a bed of coals for the young ones to lie on. It was no coincidence that Hiccup and Toothless both ended up sitting on the very edges of the group so they were close together without it being too obvious.

'_Who is this boy?'_ one of the older gronkles asked, jerking his head towards Hiccup, _'He smells like us'_ another dragon, a monstrous nightmare noted approvingly, '_His name is Hiccup and he is my human, if anything happens to him you will feel my wrath' _Toothless threatened and the dragons nodded at the sign of protectiveness, _'Everything okay bud?'_ Hiccup growled quietly and the other dragons started, staring at the human boy who knew their language and spoke it with ease. _'Fine Hiccup though you better not be too obvious you're speaking to us. I think the blonde human is starting to suspect something, her eyes kept darting to you' _Toothless warned and Hiccup nodded his thanks, turning his head back to the screen. Everyone has finally settled in and all eyes in the cavern turned towards the screen as it burst into life. "What is this?" Stoick asked curiously, wondering how there were images on a screen. "It's called a movie; the fates decided that the easiest way to make you understand was to have you watch this, though why I do not know.

**The screen was dark with an image of the night sky with a bright full moon right in the centre as the camera panned out it slowly began to shrink, becoming a crescent moon with a small boy inside, slowly haunting music echoed eerily.**

"Hang on, how are they doing that? There are no instruments in here" Gobber shouted but was ignored in favour of watching the movie.

**The boy brought out a fishing pole flicking it several times before slashing it at a cloud that was swept off the screen. Slowly words started drifting on screen before joining together and forming three words.**

"DreamWorks, animation SKG. What is that?" this time it was Snotlout and he looked to Tychi for answers but the man had disappeared, he shrugged and turned back to the movie as the screen wavered and changed.

**The camera panned over a dark ocean, moving quickly as Hiccup's voice came over the top. "This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Mediterranean of misery." The camera moved swiftly towards the village of Berk, set on a jagged rocks jutting straight out from the ocean.**

Most of the village glanced at Hiccup in concern, the aforementioned boy sinking down in his chair to avoid their piercing gazes. Why would he say something like that? Surely their home wasn't that bad… was it?

**The camera suddenly changed to a view of one of their fields, lots of white sheep dotted the field in random clumps. "My village in a word… sturdy." The camera slowly slid to the side so it showed a lot of building set into various hillsides and cliffs. "And it's been here for seven generations but every single building is new." The camera drifted closer to the village, circling it slowly.**

"That is rather true, if those stupid dragons would just stop attacking us then we wouldn't have any problems with the buildings now would we," one of the Vikings piped up and the others nodded around in agreement, once again missing as Hiccup face palmed at their obliviousness but then again they hadn't seen what he had. The dragons gazed at him with undisguised curiosity, a young human who was friend to one of the most feared dragons and disagreed with one of their most heartfelt traditions.

"**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets." Hiccup's voice took on a sarcastic edge. The screen flashed to a close up of several sheep chewing idly on grass, "The only problem are the pests," the music came to a sudden stop as a clawed leg reached down and snatched the sheep, taking off quickly.**

The Vikings growled and stared across at the dragons, angry that it was so easy for the beasts to steal their livestock, while Hiccup sent Toothless an eye roll and a smirk as he recognised the leg that had taken the sheep. Toothless gave him a gummy smile and he returned it discreetly before turning back to face the screen.

**Meanwhile on screen the other sheep seemed to be barely affected by the dragon carrying off one of their own and the sheep nearest to the one shuffled forward and began munching on the grass the previous sheep was grazing on. "You see most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..." his voice cut off abruptly as the scene changed once again to show Hiccup on screen, opening the door to his house only for a monstrous nightmare to breath a column of fire straight at his face with a loud boom making him slam the door shut and lean against it. "Dragons," he gasped and you could now see his face as he spoke.**

**The scene snapped to a different one of the monstrous nightmare that had blown the column of flame chasing sheep up a hill, a Viking running past and scooping them up as he skilfully avoided the flames. "Most people would leave. Not us." Hiccups voice came through sharply as the Viking put down the sheep he was carrying and leapt into the air, grabbing a hold of a sheep that was being flown through the air by a dragon, "We're Vikings," a gronkle came onto the screen with a Viking holding onto its neck and hitting it in the head with a hammer.**

The two Vikings that had been shown on screen grinned and the one on the gronkles face fingered his hammer.

"**We have stubbornness issues," you could hear the humour in his voice as the Viking was pitched off the dragons head. The camera switched to a scene of Hiccup leaping off the front porch of his house and running outside, gazing about in wonder, his house smouldering behind him. "My name's Hiccup," just as he said a Viking landed in front of him before glaring, picking up the axe that had landed next to him and darting off back into the battle. "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst," he ran under a log and one of the Vikings carrying it stared at him in surprise, losing his grip of the log as the others grip slipped, making the log hit him in the back of the head as he fell to the ground. "Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."**

"Oi and what's that supposed to mean?" most of the Vikings asked, turning to glare at him. He gestured towards the screen and they gazed at him for a second before nodding and turning back.

**Hiccup was knocked to the ground by a nearby blast and a Viking leapt on top of him, screaming in his face with his axe raised before greeting him with a cheery "Morning!"**

"Oh, hehehe sorry about that young lad, I may have had a bit too much to drink at the tavern," the Viking in question sniggered, and Hiccup nodded, accepting his apology.

**The scene changed to Hiccup running past large men and women, skilfully avoiding the weapons that went everywhere. "Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard," "What are you doing out?" the man yelled as he sped past, "Burnthair the Broad," he sped past a blonde haired woman, "Get inside!" the woman scolded, "Phlegma the Fierce," "Get back inside," "Ack," he said as he ran past a man with a finger up his nose, "Yep, just Ack." He ignored all of them and continued running, almost getting caught in a blast of fire as he attempted to race across an open road. "HICCUP!?" a voice bellowed accusingly to the crowd as he was jerked back by his tunic and held aloft in the hands of Stoick. "What is he doing out again?" it was addressed to the crowd as if they would have the answer.**

"Excuse me. Why do you think that they have any control of my actions? I can think for myself and besides I know seventeen different ways to get out of the house that you probably don't even know of," Hiccup growled, pulling his knees up to his chest so he was curled up on the chair and stared resolutely at the screen as Stoick gave him a shocked look. "You are showing me every single one of them when we get back," the Vikings ignored the quarrel and turned back to the screen while the dragons looked on with interest, wanting to know more about the small viking boy that smelled like them instead of like the other barbarians.

"**What are you doing out? Get back inside," this time he addressed his words to Hiccup before pushing him aside and stalking forwards, scanning the sky. "That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe," Hiccups disembodied voice floated across the screen before the screen switched to a Deadly Nadder flapping across the sky, Stoick picked up a nearby cart and hurled it at the dragon, splintering the wood across the blue scales. "They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it… yes I do." The voiceover stops a Stoick turns to the nearest available Viking, "What have we got?" he asked, needing to know what he was up against. "Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare," the Viking reported, standing up straight before cowering under his shield as a blast hit the cobblestones nearby. "Any night furies?" his gravelly voice serious, "None so far," the Viking reported, still cowering under his shield. "Good Stoick sighed relieved just before shouts were heard, "Hoist the torches!" flaming torches were hoisted into the sky, showing tons of dragons swamping above them. The Vikings below continuing to fight against the dragons.**

The video came to an abrupt halt and Tychi materialised in front of them, leaning casually against the wall the film was being projected onto, "Okay does anyone have any questions before we continue with this movie?" he asked, hoping to keep it short and sweet. The Vikings looked around and shook their heads but Fishlegs' hand shot up enthusiastically, waving to get Tychi's attention. "Yes beefy blonde boy… ah Fishlegs is it, what do you want to know?" Tychi asked politely, "What exactly is this movie called?" Fishlegs asked and the others looked at the messenger with curiosity, "It's called How to Train Your Dragon and if that's all then let's get on with the movie. He vanished once again as the movie started up with a brief flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES/FOLLOWS/REVIEWS! A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO CeCdancer, xxxfanfictionwriterxxx, Doomsday BeamXD, TheAngeloflego, hiccupandtoothless294, LaurenJr, Iamteamripred, I am a Night Fury, CookiesAreTheKey, shinshinjane and Ami FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWING SOOOOO NICELY! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS! AND SINCE MOST OF YOU HAVE ASKED FOR ME TO UPDATE SOON I THOUGHT WHAT THE HELL AND STARTED WRITING STRAIGHT AWAY… ENJOY! ;) P.S THERE WILL BE A FEW CHANGES, THOSE BEING A COUPLE MORE HICCUP/TOOTHLESS BONDING MOMENTS**

Normal  
"Normal speaking"  
_'Dragon Speaking'_  
**Everything in the movie**

The Vikings and dragons settled in to continue watching the movie as the movie flickered back to life with a quiet click. Hiccup glanced across at Toothless who gave him a gummy smile and he grinned quickly in return, flashing a quick wave at a small terrible terror that saw the exchange and was attempting a smile of his own. He succeeded and beamed at Hiccup, prancing around the other Terrible Terrors excitedly before one of the Nadders pushed him back into his seat with her head, snorting at Hiccup and doing what looked suspiciously like an eye roll.

**On screen it showed Hiccup running across the square, past all the Vikings shouting and battling dragons on all kinds of surfaces, showing him dodging several large wooden poles that held up a roof and past Gobber into the forge, tugging off his vest as he did. "Ah! Nice of you to join the party… I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber said, pounding a red hot bent sword back into shape with his hammer prosthetic. Hiccup turned as he was putting on his leather apron and smiled. "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste." He said, starting to put away Gobber's scattered tools.**

"Stupid smithy, can't even keep his stupid forge clean. Makes me do all the freaking work," Hiccup muttered to himself quietly but everyone heard it and stifled chuckles behind their hands as they glanced at the blacksmith, "Who you callin' stupid you ingrate, you're the one that fell and busted open your head because you couldn't remember your way around the forge," Gobber retaliated smirking, Hiccup shook his head in disbelief, "I fell because you left your tongs on the floor in the centre of the workplace because you couldn't be bothered to put it back on the shelf that was closer than the floor anyway," he sat back satisfied and left Gobber searching for a retort but stopped and slumped back in his seat grumbling under his breath.

"**They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup struck a pose and Gobber grinned, unscrewing his prosthetic hammer, "Well they need toothpicks don't they," Hiccup rushed towards the windows and swung them open, receiving an armful of chipped and broken weapons straight away that were traded for new ones. "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber."**

"Hey who you callin a meathead?!" Gobber called angrily, "You obviously Gobber but don't worry you're an awesome blacksmith and a pretty cool fighter," Hiccup soother and Gobber settled down happily, thinking about what his life would be like without Hiccup in it, then stopped at the emptiness that consumed him when he thought of a life without the boy he thought of as his nephew, he was the boys godfather after all.

"**I've been his apprentice since I was little," he set the weapons on the coals and moved to the billows, having to jump on them to get them started, "Well… littler."**

The Vikings laughed at the true fact, knowing that he was quite a small build compared to the average Viking.

**The view switched to Stoick who was relaying tactics to another of the warriors, "We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." He followed the group of men, some carrying sheep under their arms as they attempted to get them to a safer place. Above them a house was set aflame as a dragon took off from its temporary perch, "See old village, lots and lots of new houses," Hiccup's voice came over the image again as it switched to a Viking examining the currently burning house. "Fire!" he yelled, turning to glance over his shoulder. "Right let's go!" Astrid's voice was faint but decisive in the background as Hiccup's voice came back over the images as it switched from a view of him watching to the teens gathering water. "Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and… Astrid," the screen showed a clip of the teens walking slowly forward as a fall of flames erupted behind them, Hiccup had gasped out Astrid's name and stared at her in awe on screen, his eyes wide and his mouth open.**

"WHOA! We look awesome!" Tuffnut cried, watching as he emerged ahead of the flames, "I look so much cooler than you," Ruffnut commented and Tuffnut made a noise of protest, diving at his sister and knocking her to the floor as they wrestled, the Vikings sighed and turned back to the movie, used to the twins fighting over every little thing. The twins took their seats again quickly so that they didn't miss anymore of the movie. Astrid blushed and snuck a glance at the small copper haired boy who had shrunk back in his seat, she was one of the few Vikings who had noticed the way he had responded to her as she came onscreen and secretly wondered if he felt the same way she did for him.

"**Their job is so much cooler." Hiccup looks back and forth quickly before attempting to climb out of the window and join them only to be stopped as Gobber grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him away from the window. "Aw come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark," he whined as Gobber swung him around away from the window and placed him on the ground, "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places," Gobber pronounced the last sentence slowly, poking Hiccup in the chest with his prosthetic on each word. "Please. Two minutes, I'll kill a dragon; my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date," Hiccup ended his sentence on an angry note and glared at Gobber. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe… you can't even throw one of these," Gobber lifted up a set of bolas only for them to be torn from his hand and thrown towards a gronkle that flew slower than the rest, bringing him crashing down.**

"**Okay, fine. But this will throw it for me." Hiccup patted his latest invention, a complicated looking device that once patted launched a set of bolas directly into a passing Vikings face who proceeded to drop to the ground, Gobber looked on before rounding on Hiccup, "See this right here is what I am talking about." He advanced on Hiccup, "Uh, mild calibration issue," Hiccup attempted to explain before Gobber cut him off. Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestured to Hiccup with both his arm and prosthetic, searching for a word to describe what he was thinking. "This," he deadpanned, allowing his arms to drop. "But you just pointed to all of me," Hiccup said despairingly, reaching out his arms in a what the hell kind of gesture. "Yes. That's it. Stop being all of you," Gobber said as if Hiccup could actually do that.**

"You give such good advice Gobber, are you sure you shouldn't stop being a blacksmith and become a consultant instead?" Hiccup asked innocently, turning to face the smithy who narrowed his eyes. "I know I give good advice laddie, you just don't understand it," Gobber bit back, pouting and crossing his arms as most of the Vikings either snorted or rolled their eyes, having been on the end of Gobber's advice at one time or another in their lives.

"**Ohhh." Hiccup nodded, looking at Gobber through narrowed eyes, "Ohhh, yes," Gobber copied Hiccup's phrase and nodded along with the boy. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained." Hiccup made hand gestures to go along with making his point, looking like he was trying to stuff something into a box. "There will be consequence," he shouted, throwing his hand up and standing on his tiptoes to get in Gobber's face. "I'll take my chances," Gobber said dryly, pivoting on his heel to grab a sword before throwing it into Hiccup's arms. "Sword. Sharpen. Now," he said, and Hiccup grunted, hefting the sword to the sharpening stone and pushing it down, making sparks fly.**

"Wait, you can actually lift a full grown Viking's sword?" Astrid asked in amazement, even Fishlegs with his superior strength in their age group couldn't do that without nearly falling down. "Of course I can. I had worked in the forge for years at this point. I made most of your weapons, and the villagers when I was like… eight." Hiccup said nonchalantly, missing the way the villagers stared at him with amazement, some pulling out their weapons to examine the remarkable craftsmanship, wondering how they had never noticed the differences in technique from their old ones. "Lad improved on my designs to." Gobber stated proudly and the villagers once more looked gobsmacked, unable to believe that the boy they had been calling useless his whole life could make weapons better than a man with 20 years of experience on him.

"**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here," the scene switched from Hiccup sharpening a stone to a view of Deadly Nadders as they pounced around a group of houses, looking like large birds of prey. "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed," the scene once again changed to show Gronkles flying around peeling the feeding racks full of fish out of the ground and flying off. "Gronkles are tough, taking down one of them will at least get me a girlfriend," his voiceover continue as the screen showed a Zippelback curled around a house, one breathing fire down the chimney before the second lit it with its spark, blowing up the house. "A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

**The screen swivelled around to show Stoick climbing one of the huge catapults, throwing his hammer over the side so he could haul himself up, "They've found da sheep!" a burly viking called, "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick ordered and the Vikings rushed to obey their orders. "Fire!" a voice cried and a huge rock was hurled towards one of the nearest dragons, taking it down with ease. "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those." A wall of fire surrounded the pillar the catapult was balanced on, "They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire," A dragons head emerged from the flames and Stoick turned quickly to yell over his shoulder, "Reload," before turning back to face the Monstrous Nightmare, "I'll take care of this." He levelled his hammer and brought it down across the Nightmare's face, snapping his head to the side twice. The Nightmare attempted to lunge at Stoick but he dodged nimbly aside and the Nightmare flew away.**

"Ha I'm going to start calling you twinkle toes!" Hiccup cried excitedly, rubbing his hands together at his stroke of genius, "You will do no such thing son; I would like to keep my dignity thank you very much," Stoick snapped and Hiccup shrugged. "Whatever you say Chief…twinkle toes," the last word was whispered quietly but was still heard by quite a few Vikings and dragons near him who had to stifle their laughter behind the palm of their hand.

**A loud screech filled the screen and changed from Stoick's scared expression to an image of Hiccup still sharpening the sword, he looks up as the screech continues. "But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the…" his voice trails off as the camera shows a bunch of Vikings scanning the sky before ducking down beneath their shields, "Night Fury! Get down!" the moaning sound builds before a brilliant blue and gold ball of flames hits the nearest catapult, which as incidentally the one Stoick was standing on, exploding it into an array of colours and illuminating a dark shape as it flies past.**

Toothless smirked and admired his work, tilting his head to the side as he viewed the destruction he had wrecked on the puny wooden instrument that had brought down many of his kin. He viewed the scene with pleasure before starting, realising this as the night that he was shot down and he didn't know what to think. He was sad because it meant that he had lost the gift of flight for a while and the fact that this caused his human much pain but pleased because it meant that he had met Hiccup and got to forge a bond that was more familiar than friend. He viewed the teen as his hatchling and would defend him to the death.

**The screen showed Stoick leaping from the catapult, screaming for his men to jump as the blast helped to propel him through the air, the camera changing to show Hiccup still in the workshop. "This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..." A whistled sounded across the scene just before a bolt was fired, striking another catapult and crumbling it to pieces, "Never misses," the scene changed again to show Hiccup moving back into the forge, "No one has ever killed a night fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." Hiccup walks through the forge and into the front room to see Gobber fastening his axe prosthetic to his wrist. "Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there," Gobber said, limping towards the door before stopping in the entrance and turning back to face the teen. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," Gobber hesitated before lifting his axe over his head with a battle cry and running of into the thick of the battle.**

"Really Gobber! You left Hiccup alone and just expected him to remain there!" Stoick bellowed, griping his helmet in his hands as he worried about the mental state of his best friend. Hiccup snickered, "Yeah for once I have to agree with the chief, you leave me alone and I'm gone within seconds," he said, smirking and pointedly turned back to the screen, watching out of the corner of his eye as all the Vikings and dragons copied his movements.

**The scene changed suddenly to a crowd of Vikings parting to allow Hiccup to run through, his bola launcher being wheeled in front of him acting like a battering ram. "Hiccup! Where are you going!" one of the Vikings called, "Come back here!" another yelled, "I know. Be right back!" he called over his shoulder, steering the invention through the other Vikings that were spread through the street. The screen showed a bunch of Nadders gathered around a flock of sheep that they had cornered, about to grab them when Stoick is shown, taking a running start to build power before tossing a net into the air and around the Nadders, caging them down. The Nadders are surprised and the split second hesitation gives the surrounding Vikings a chance to leap on the nets and hold them down, one of the Nadders manages to blow a blast of fire through its net before Stoick jumps onto its head and forces its mouth closed and its head to the ground.**

The Nadder in question winced at the image on screen and glanced worriedly at the large viking who had hurt its head, shrinking back and into the protective wings of its friend who crooned comfortingly. Hiccup looked around to make sure no one was watching before mouthing the word 'sorry'. The Nadder trilled its acceptance, already liking the small boy who was kind to it.

"**Mind yourselves. The devils still have some juice left in them!" Stoick called, keeping the Nadders head firmly shut so it couldn't take a chunk out of him while he was so close. The view changed to that of Hiccup running through a less populated area of the village, right on the edges of the cliffs where the dragons didn't frequent as much. He hurriedly unbound his invention, setting it up skilfully so that he could fire at a moment's notice. The Nadders shrieks could be heard in the distance as Hiccup scanned the night sky. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." He mutters, tilting the launcher from side to side as a soft croon filters through the darkness just before another blast is fired into another catapult, illuminating the fleeing shape of the night fury for a few precious seconds. Those seconds were all Hiccup needed to aim and fire at the shape, the backfire from the launcher pushing him off the cart and propelling him into the dirt as the bola flew through the air.**

All of the people in the room both dragon and human alike tensed as the screen showed the bolas spinning through the air, the only two relaxed were Toothless and Hiccup both of whom shared a conspiring glance.

**Hiccup scrambled to his feet and scanned the sky as a sharp thwack and a loud screech were heard, the screen showing a dark shape hurtling out of the sky towards the other side of the island, Hiccup watching with barely contained pride. "Oh I hit it! Yes I hit it!" Hiccup cheered, throwing his hands in the air and grinning madly.**

The movie came to an abrupt halt as everyone in the room, dragon and human alike turned to gaze at Hiccup in shook, the young teen having sunk down in his chair, shaking his head in remorse. Only the dragons seemed to see the pain and guilt that glittered in his eyes, watching the frozen screen sadly as his past self was frozen in victory, hands raised above his head. "You actually shot down a night fury?" Astrid was the first to choke out a semi coherent response, "I told you all that but you didn't listen. So yes I actually shot down a night fury," Hiccups voice was weary and the villagers exchanged glances as they wondered what else they had missed out on because they refused to listen to the teen they often thought of as useless. "Well when we get back we'll have to send a search party out to Raven point then won't we," Stoick said firmly only to hear Hiccup swallow loudly, "Yeah about that, it might not be there anymore," he said nervously and once more he was the centre of attention. "What do you mean?" Spitelout asked from beside his brothers side. "Just watch the movie, you'll see soon," Hiccup was resigned to the fact that after they saw what had happened he would no longer be welcome on Berk.

"**Did anybody see that?" Hiccup asked turning around to find no one behind him, a Monstrous Nightmare, climbing over the cliff behind him, a deep thundering growl echoing from his chest as Hiccup turned slowly around, "Except for you," he dropped his arms and stared down at the dragon. The nightmare drew back as if to strike and the movie stopped.**

"Okay guys this is our second checkpoint just thought I'd let you know we will be having these regularly throughout the movie so that you guys can asked any major questions or you know just to talk about what you've learnt. Before you see this next bit of the movie I would like to remind you that fighting is not tolerated and anyone doing it I will have punished. That being said Hiccup can you please move you basket away from the chair because it is currently a safety hazard," Tychi voice echoed from his place at the front of the room and everyone turned to see Hiccup moving a fairly large basket to the corner of the cave, sighing when he saw everyone staring. "What's that for?" Ruffnut asked, peering intently at the ordinary looking basket, "My stuff," he answered shortly, "Why do you have your stuff in a basket?" Fishlegs was next to question, "Because I needed it with me," he was becoming inpatient now. "Why did you need your stuff with you?" Astrid enquired nicely, nothing like her usual sneer but it still riled Hiccup up, "BECAUSE I WAS LEAVING!" he screamed, sitting back in his chair violently and gesturing for Tychi to play the movie. He ignored the shocked looks from the villagers and placed his head on his closed fist, slinging his legs over the other armrest as he settled back to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY I STILL DON'T OWN HTTYD AND I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR A LAW SUIT! ANYWAY KEEP THOSE REVIEWS AND PMS COMING, THEY ARE REALLY HELPING ME WITH MY WRITING! LOVE YOU ALL, AGOW**

Normal  
"Normal speaking"  
_'Dragon Speaking'__**  
**_**Everything in the movie**

The villagers stared at Hiccup in shock, several with open mouths, "Leaving," Stoick choked out and Hiccup nodded, glaring around at them. "Yes I was leaving and since you will all be watching nearly every moment of my life for the past few weeks will you please just… leave it." A note of desperation has made its way into Hiccup's voice as he imagined all of the things they would be seeing. The villagers nodded and turned back to the screen, accepting his plea for the first time in his life.

**The screen showed Stoick tying the net full of Nadders to the ground just as a loud screech echoed through the sky. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide as he tried to determine where the well-known sound of a monstrous nightmare was coming from. A shadowy figure that was easily identified as Hiccup was running across several smalls hills, screaming loudly as the nightmare snapped at his heels. Stoick groaned and turned his back to the men holding down the net as he raced towards his son, "Do not let them escape," he yelled over his shoulder, his broad frame taking up the entire path.**

"Oh how nice, you do care," Hiccup sneered, knowing that even though his father had abandoned the Nadders it was only so the future of the tribe wasn't in jeopardy. Stoick and most of the village stared at Hiccup in shock, what did he mean 'he does care', sure Stoick may not be a great father but surely Hiccup knew that he loved him.

**Hiccup dashed across the plaza, narrowly avoiding being turned to a crisp as he dodged a blast from the nightmare, ducking behind a wooden support beam as he held his breath and prayed he wouldn't be roasted. A giant wave of fire sprayed across the other side of the beam, spraying from the wood to either side, he pulled his arms in close to his body and hid his head behind his forearms. The spray of fire died down and Hiccup slowly removed his arms, glancing about in astonishment. The nightmare head snuck around the pole, his mouth of jagged teeth opening slowly. Just as he was about to take a chunk out of Hiccup the blurred shape of Stoick leapt on scene, landing on the Nightmare's head and sending it away from his son. Stoick rolled off its head and the two faced down, the nightmare attempted to breathe fire but only small spurts came out before stopping completely. He gave Stoick what looked like a sheepish look, You're all out," he breathed, moving forward and shaking out his hands.**

Hiccup grimaced, knowing what his father was going to do, the poor nightmare. All he was trying to do was not be eaten by his queen and his dad was going to kill him for it. The dragons noticed the expressions and chattered quietly in dragonese, to quiet for Hiccup to hear.

**Stoick rushed forward with a short yell, punching the nightmare three times in the face and jaw then aiming a kick for the bottom of his face. The nightmare turned and retreated, flying away to join the other dragons in the sky, his head still a bit woozy if the way his face was screwed up was anything to go by. "Oh and there's one more thing you need to know," Hiccups voice came back over the screen as other Vikings assembled in the plaza, Stoick looking towards the beam Hiccup had been hiding behind as it splintered and fell, showing Hiccup standing there nervously. The beam hit the ground, a viking crying out in shock as the top split off and began rolling down the hill, Hiccup was shown wincing every time a viking called out as they got in its path. "Sorry… dad," he muttered, not turning back to look at Stoick. The beam was shown rushing across the area where the Nadders were being held down, the Vikings scattering as the giant circle full of fire ran right through where they had been standing, allowing the Nadders to escape.**

"Wasn't my fault that the nightmare breathed fire on the pole, don't know why I'm getting blamed for it. But of course it always has to be my fault, it's not like anyone or anything else could have done it, oh you know they could have but it's more fun to blame Hiccup especially for things out of his control like where a dragon breathes his stupid fire," Hiccup growled, eyes fixed firmly on the screen. The entire village stared at him in surprise this time, surely he didn't feel like that, sure they weren't all that nice to him but they were never straight up cruel.

**The Nadders were shown flying away, sheep and livestock held firmly in their claws. Hiccup shifted his eyes, rubbing his arm as he looked anywhere but at Stoick. He turned slightly and glanced around at all the Vikings crowded around, many wore scowls and frowns as they stared at the small boy. "Okay, but I hit a night fury," he said quietly, his eyes going wide as he seemed to remember that he had in fact hit one of the most fearsome dragons of all time.**

"And there it is me telling you that yes I did indeed shoot down a night fury but of course why would anyone believe me. Hiccup the useless couldn't be telling the truth, noo we shouldn't even check to see I mean who knows maybe he may actually be proven right." Hiccup scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the screen, his hate evident on his face. Toothless crooned softly at seeing his kin in distress but knew that it wasn't the time for him to be seen with Hiccup yet, doing so now would only cause problems. The Vikings stayed silent, after all that had been what all of them were thinking that night, that Hiccup the useless has struck again.

**A large hand shot out and grabbed the back of Hiccup's vest, Hiccup was half being dragged, half stumbling behind him, "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it," even while being dragged Hiccup still managed to make wild hand gestures towards the area he had hit the night fury. The watching Vikings sneered reproachfully as the Berk heir still attempted to explain his side of the story. "You guys were busy. And I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there…" Hiccup was cut off abruptly as Stoick let him go, turning and letting out an exasperated, "Stop!" making Hiccup cease his ramblings, looking around embarrassed as the Vikings followed them intently with their eyes.**

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to me, I told you I shot down a night fury but do you believe me, no of course not. If you had just sent a damn search party then none of this would have happened," Hiccup ranted and was stared at in curiosity, "None of what would have happened?" Astrid asked suspiciously, she had been so close to finding out what he was up to then they had been flashed here, at least now she would know everything without any of the lies he would tell to cover his tracks. "Um…. Nothing important, just stuff you know," Hiccup stammered and tried to play it cool, "No I don't know but we all will soon enough," Astrid smirked, even though he was kind of cute when he was flustered she still had to expose how he suddenly became so good at Dragon Training.

"**Just stop," Stoick's voice became weary as he began his rant, "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick's voice had gradually risen higher throughout his ran and he was including hand gestures. Hiccup looked panicked for a second before he shot Stoick a sarcastic glance, "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think," Hiccup glanced about conspiratorially and the surrounding Vikings looked highly offended, most glancing down at their stomachs and only just realising it had been a while since they had seen their toes.**

The villagers huffed and Hiccup hid his smirk behind the palm of his hand, the dragons made funny huffy sounds that Hiccup knew to be laughter. "Surely you've noticed that the only way I could pick on you about this was if it was actually true." He sniggered and they all turned to look at him, most clutching their considerable bulks as if to hide them from the auburn haired boys gaze. "Hiccup will ye ever stop insulting our weight," Gobber sighed and Hiccup pretended to think about it for a minute before shaking his head, a smirk firmly in place, "Now why would I do that when I'm having such a fun time," he grinned victoriously and gestured for the, to watch the movie.

"**This isn't a joke Hiccup," Stoick's voice raised in anger before he sighed, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" he asked, "I…I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it," Hiccup made a motion with his hands like he was breaking the neck of a creature. "You know. It's who I am, Dad." Hiccups voice raised an octave like even he didn't believe what he was saying. Stoick groaned and placed his hand across his face like he was hiding his eyes "You're many things, Hiccup. "But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick shook his head as Hiccup let his head drop, looking down ashamed as he realised that his dad had just indirectly insulted him. "Get back to the house," he looked over Hiccup's shoulder to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there," he raised his voice, Gobber moving up to slap him in the back of the head lightly before urging him on his way. "I have his mess to clean up."**

"I love how it's only my mess, I mean I would love to take all the credit but you know I can't even lift a full sized shield so I don't see how I could topple an entire pillar," Hiccup mused sarcastically, rubbing his chin as if deep in thought. "Yeah well, you're the reason the dragon was even there," Stoick accused, not willing to admit he was wrong. "Yes. Yes of course. Because I am the only reason that the dragons come back again and again. Thank you for clearing that up," Hiccup deadpanned.

**The teens laughter could be heard as Hiccup moved slowly past them, Gobber following his every step. "Quite the performance." Tuffnut smirked, his sister giggling next to him. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped," Snotlout grinned sarcastically, pointing back and moving closer to Hiccup as Astrid was shown in the background sharpening her axe. "Thank you, thank you. I was trying," Hiccup snarked pathetically, allowing Snotlout to get away with his insult for the first time in years, he was too tired to fight him after his father had made a spectacle of him in front of the entire village. Gobber pushed Snotlout's helmet down on his head so his eyes were covered then pushed him aside roughly so that he collided with Fishlegs with a muffled ow, standing up and laughing weakly before realising that Astrid was staring at him condescendingly.**

"Thanks Gobber, nice to know you have my back," Hiccup thanked, no trace of sarcasm present in his voice as he talked to the blacksmith, Gobber replying with an easy you're welcome. Stoick felt a wave of jealousy pass over him as he observed the easy relationship between his son and best friend, none of the awkwardness present like between Hiccup and himself. He pulled his eyes away from the two as he turned back to watch the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM CHANGING PROFILES: PLEASE READ!  
****HEY GUYS THIS MAY JUST BE THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTICE I WILL EVER WRITE... MAYBE! ANYWAY I HAVE DECIDED TO MOVE TO A NEW ACCOUNT UNDER THE PEN NAME: Time Lady Of Gallifrey BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN GETTING A BIT TIRED OF TRYING TO REORDER MY ACCOUNT AND PROFILE WHENEVER IT DECIDES TO STUFF UP AND NOT LET ME PUBLISH AND UPDATE MY DAMN STORIES! SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES THEN JUST TODDLE ON OVER TO MY NEW PROFILE: LINK BELOW  
v!  
u/5318405/Time-Lady-Of-Gallifrey**

**I WILL NOT BE BRINGING SOME OF MY STORIES WITH ME. THE ONES I AM NOT CONTINUING WILL BE LEFT BEHIND AND NOT MOVED TO MY NEW PROFILE! I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEDICATED READERS AND HOPE YOU WILL NOT BE TO PUT OUT BY THIS CHANGE L IT WILL TAKE ME A FEW DAYS TO TRANSFER ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY NEW PROFILE SO DON'T BE ALARMED UNTIL MONDAY AFTERNOON IF ONE OF YOUR FAVS ISN'T THERE THEN FEEL FREE TO SEND ME AS MUCH HATE MAIL AS YOU WISH**

**Love Time Lady Of Gallifrey  
Formerly Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom**


End file.
